Flower's return
by SnowGirl95
Summary: Sequel to Mummy's flower. Nikki's back and when they finally thought life would be normal. Imhotep is revived once again and now he's kidnapped Evy and Rick's son. Join Nikki, Ardeth, Rick and the rest of the gang to go and find Alex until the evil Scorpion King is awaken.
1. I can explain everything

1. I can explain everything

Where is that little weasel? I can't believe it. One minute he's right next to you and the next he's not. Honestly. If he wasn't my 'dear' brother's son I would kick his ass back to England.

You're probably wondering who I'm talking about. My 'sweet' nephew Alex O'Connell. At the age of eight he's the slipperiest little kid I've ever seen. But I don't get it why I'm always stuck looking after him? Right now for example. We're in Egypt in an old temple and Rick and Evy are looking some old treasure Evy told us was here and I have to look after Alex. He gives me more gray hairs than his father ever did.

I just hope that Evy doesn't unleash another walking dead. Last time was enough for me. It's been nine years already since our last encounter with a walking dead and I really don't want to repeat that.

When we got back to Cairo last time the mummy was defeated Rick noticed a huge bag full of gold treasures probably from Beni's efforts. He used it to buy a huge mansion from England and after that he asked Evy to marry him. Of course she said yes and in a month they were happy newlyweds.

Me and Jonathan stayed with them mostly because neither one of us had a place to live. Jonathan's main reason was probably that he had gambled all of his money and that's why he stayed but he said that they needed help in their new house. Yeah right. But my reasons were a bit different. When I returned to my old apartment in Egypt I noticed that it already had a new owner. I had been kicked out. Harsh.

So Rick offered me a place to stay. And after Alex was born I became the unpaid nanny. So to speak. I see myself as a big sister to both my brother, who kept getting himself in trouble, and to my new nephew. Although Evy did do most of the taking care of Alex when he was younger.

But when he grew older we started taking trips back to Egypt to an old digging spots and there I had to look after Alex when Evy and Rick were doing God knows what. I had told them a million times to hire a real nanny but Rick always told me that Alex didn't want a real nanny that he wanted me. I guess I should feel flattered by that but when I actually had to look after the little weasel I mostly felt annoyed.

Most of the time when I had to look after Alex he somehow managed to sneak away from me but I had founded him pretty quickly, but now I was starting to feel frustrated.

I walked down the old corridor and kept listening if I heard Alex. I then heard a loud scream and took out my gun and ran toward the noise.

''Alex?'' I heard Rick say.

''Who did you think? Mummy come back to life?'' I heard Alex say.

''I'll tell you that story sometime. What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in the temple with your aunt?'' Rick asks.

''He sure was. But he's you son after all and he's as sneaky as you are,'' I say to them as I walk toward them.

''Nikki?'' Rick says.

''No, Queen Victoria. Of course it's me,'' I say to him.

''But dad I saw your tattoo,'' Alex explains.

''Tattoo?'' I say

''You saw what?'' Rick asks as he looks at me. I just shrug my shoulder not knowing anything what he's talking about.

''There was a kartus just like it. With the pyramid and the eye and two kings and everything,'' Alex says as he points at Rick's tattoo on his wrist.

''Really?'' Rick says. Alex nods his head excitedly. ''Okay well…uh…I'll be taking a look at it in a minute. In a mean time I want you to wait us back at the temple and obey your aunt,'' Rick says as Alex tries to say something.

''No buts. Pick up your stuff and I'll see you back at the temple,'' Rick says and points Alex to get out.

''And what should I do?'' Alex asks as he starts to walk away.

''I don't know. Surprise me. Build a better mousetrap. Before you mother disgraces another tomb,'' he says. I simply smile at him and start walking back where Alex went.

I come out of the corridor to the temple. The temple was huge and full of sand as most old plaices in Egypt were.

''Alex,'' I yell.

''Over here Aunt Nikki,'' he says and I walk towards him.

''How many times I have to say to you don't say aunt. I feel old,'' I say to him and look what he's doing. He's trying to build a mousetrap as his father suggested.

''But you are old,'' he says as it would be as simple as that.

''Alex when you're older you realize how big of an insult that would be to most women,'' I say to him as I ruffle his hair.

''Do you have any cheese?'' He asks me.

''What do I look like? The pantry?'' I ask, '' Check the bags,'' I say as I point our bags at the door. He runs to the bags and I look at his mousetrap. It was pretty well done for an eight year old. He then comes back with a big piece of cheese in his hands.

I then hear some voices from outside. Footsteps and talking.

''Alex, hide,'' I whisper to him. Alex then runs towards the scaffolding and climes up. I motion him to stay quiet. I myself hide behind one of the pillars and take out my gun and check that it's loaded. I hear the voices getting closer. I then see three men coming from the doorway.

''Knock, knock. Anybody home?'' One of the men says, ''you two check that stuff see if it's there. I'll go see O'Connell's.'' The apparent leader goes after Rick and Evy and the other two start looking the pots and pans trying to find something.

I see that the other one is a tough looking Egyptian and the other one is one of those guys I take down every day basis. He's like Beni. A coward. I then hear a load scream. I peek out of my hiding place and see the coward one holding his neck and the other pointing his gun at him. I look at Alex and see him smirking and holding his slingshot in his hand. Oh Alex.

''Something hit me in the head,'' the coward one says.

''Shush. This place is cursed. We don't want to wake the gods,'' the Egyptian says. I look at Alex and see him loading his slingshot once again. I try to wave him to stop but he doesn't see me. He let's go and the rock hits the coward one straight to the ass. If this wasn't such a serious moment I would laugh. At this rate Alex gets caught and I can't fight both of the men on my own with only one gun.

I then hear a small laugh without doubt coming from Alex's mouth. Oh no. I see him loading another rock on the slingshot and letting it go. But this time the Egyptian catches it. They both look at Alex and take out their guns. The Egyptian starts to walk towards Alex.

''I'll take care of this,'' he says. I walk out of my hiding place with my gun already pointed at them.

''I don't think so. Leave my nephew alone,'' I say to them. They turn around and look at me. The coward one rises his hand up in the air but the Egyptian just stairs at me. Then the leader comes out of the corridor.

''Let's get out of here,'' he yells. The coward one just runs away but the Egyptian pushes the scaffolding and it starts falling.

''Alex,'' I yell. The scaffolding falls on one of the pillars that start the domino effect on the other pillars. I ran to Alex and push him so that he's out of the way. I try to see a way to stop the pillars but they eventually smash right to the wall in front of me.

Surprisingly out of the wall huge wave of water splashes right to my face and I fall down. The water stops and I see Evy and Rick, with a strange chest with them, coughing out water.

''Mum, dad. I can explain everything,'' Alex says to them. I just let my head fall to the ground. This is the life of an O'Connell.


	2. Here we go

2. Here we go

We're finally back in England. Some peace and quiet at last. I take mine and Alex's bags out of the car and start walking towards the mansion. Alex walks right beside me and Evy and Rick in front of me holding hands. Or at least Evy holds Rick's hand as Rick has his hands full of bags.

''Aunt Nikki?'' Alex says to me

''Yeah,'' I say.

''I have seen Uncle Jon with many women over times but why aren't you with any men?''

That simple question sends my mind straight back to Egypt to a certain Medjai leader. Ardeth did send us letters nine years ago telling us that he and the other Medjais are guarding the lost city of Hamunaptra in case somebody finds Imhotep and tries to awaken him.

He did send us letters time to time telling that the creature was still in Hamunaptra unfound but we haven't heard from him in a long time.

''Aunt Nikki,'' Alex says.

''Yes, what?'' I say startled out of my thoughts.

''Aren't you ever going to get married and have kids?'' Alex asks.

''It's…complicated. You'll understand when you're older,'' I say and start walking towards the mansion.

''Haven't you found the right one yet?'' I hear Alex say behind me. I stop and turn my head to look at him

''Not exactly,'' I say and continue walking.

I take Alex's bag to his room and then mine to my room. I decide to unpack later. I walk to the living room and fall to the couch.

''Mum what do I do with this chest? Sucker weights a god damn ton,'' I hear Alex say somewhere in the living room.

''Alex watch your language,'' Evy warns him upstairs.

''Well all the weightiness,'' Alex corrects. I hear him putting the chest to a table next to me. I then hear a small crack noise. Then I hear Alex gasping at something. I open my eyes and get up to look at Alex who's fixing his sleeve.

''Need any help?'' I ask and he looks up to me like he got caught in doing something he shouldn't.

''The sleeve,'' I point. He looks at his sleeve and shakes his head to say no.

''Okay,'' I say and fall back to the couch.

''Happy to be home?'' I hear Evy ask as she walks in to the room.

''Couldn't be happier,'' I hear Alex say.

''Sure. For now,'' I say without opening my eyes.

''The year of the scorpion,'' I hear Evy say ignoring me.

''Neat,'' I hear Alex responding.

''Thought you might like that,'' Evy says. I can almost hear the smile she most likely has on her face. I open my eyes and see that Evy is searching something.

''What are you looking for?'' I ask her.

''The key,'' she says.

''Key? What key?'' I ask again.

''That key that opens the chest,'' Evy says as she kneels under the table.

''What's in it anyway,'' I ask.

''The bracelet of Anubis,'' Evy says.

''Anubis? As in god of the dead?'' I say.

''Yes,''

''Evy do you always have to play with ancient Egypt stuff that are somehow always related to death?'' I ask. Last time she read the Book of the dead and that woke up Imhotep. I don't want to know what this trinket awakens.

She doesn't answer and she looks at Alex.

''Alex where is it?'' She asks.

''I can't find it,'' he simply says. Evy starts going through Alex's pockets.

''Alex if you lost it you're grounded,'' she threatens.

''I didn't lose it I just can't find it, there's a difference'' Alex protest.

''Well you better start finding it,'' Evy says. I get up from the couch and start looking the blasted key. I check under the table and the couch but it's not there.

''Good evening,'' we hear a voice say. I turn around and see a dark Egyptian man in a red robe standing in the door way.

''Who are you? What are you doing here?'' Evy asks.

''I'm looking for the chest, of course,'' he says. Alex then grabs the chest in his arms. ''Give it to me now,'' the man says to us in a threatening voice. Yeah right we will. Note the sarcasm. That's when Evy grabs one of the decoration swords from the wall and points it towards the intruder.

''Get out of my house,'' Evy says to him.

''Whoa mum. Maybe not the best idea,'' Alex says as he backs away.

''Alex get back,'' I say as I walk to stand next to Evy. But then couple more of the men come in and stand next to the first one who seems to be the leader. Well this is going to be interesting.

''Definitely not the best idea. Maybe you should leave this to Aunt Nikki and call for dad now,'' Alex says.

''Now I will kill you and take it anyway,'' The leader of the group says and starts to walk closer to us.

''I think not,'' a voice says behind us. The sound of that voice makes my heart beat double speed in my chest.

''Ardeth. What are you doing here?'' Evy asks him when he walks next to us.

''I'll explain later,'' he says to us.

''Ardeth Bay,'' The leader says to him.

''Loch Nah,'' Ardeth replies. That's when Loch Nah gives the others an order and we start fighting. I don't have a weapon so I have to use some of the furniture around me. Sorry Evy. So far it's working pretty well.

I hear Alex complementing Evy's fighting skills and her replying something back to him. I have to say Evy's fighting skills have improved from our first adventure together thanks to Rick for teaching her. I take the chair next to me and smash it one of the man's head.

''What's in the chest?'' Ardeth asks.

''The bracelet of Anubis,'' Evy yells at him.

''They must not get the bracelet,'' he says. No shit. What do you think we're doing here? I kick one of the men to the head.

I see Ardeth starting to fight with Loch Nah and they seem to be pretty equal. I then see one man coming behind Evy.

''Evy/mum look out,'' me and Alex yell at her but he then nocks her unconscious. I try to run to her when the man picks her up but then I feel pain in my head and before everything goes black I hear somebody yelling my name.

Ardeth's POV

I hold my injured arm as Loch Nah throws one of his knife at me. It misses. And I rise up and start running outside. I saw them take Evelyn and Nikki with them and I'm not letting them leave, her with them.

I run outside and the kid is right behind me. I see the cars driving away and O'Connell and Jonathan standing in the middle of the ground.

''Dad,'' the kid yells at O'Connell and runs to him. O'Connell picks him up and asks if he's okay. I walk to them.

'O'Connell,'' I say to him as I bow my head. He then grabs me from the collar and yells,

''What the heck are you doing here? No scratch that I don't care. Who the hell are they and where are they taking my wife?''

''And Aunt Nikki,'' the kid adds.

''Nikki too?'' O'Connell asks in disbelieve.

''My friend I'm not sure. But where ever this man is,'' I say as I hold the picture of the man in front of him, ''your wife and Nikki will surely be there.'' The kid then grabs the picture from my hands.

''Hey, I know him. He's the curator. He works at the British Museum,'' The kid says as he looks at the picture.

''Are you sure?'' I say not quite certain whether to believe an eight year old.

''You better believe him. He and Nikki spend more time there than they do at home. Let's go,'' O'Connell says as we start running towards his car.

''Okay you're here, the bad guys are here. Evy and Nikki have been kidnapped. So let me guess…'' O'Connell starts.

''Yes. They want to remove the creature from his grave,'' I explain.

''I don't mean to point any fingers. But isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?'' Jonathan asks me.

''The woman was with them. She knows things. Things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping that she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. And now they have it,'' I say to them.

''I wouldn't get to nervous just yet,'' the kid says as he removes his sleeve and reveals the bracelet on his wrist.

''Is that gold,'' Jonathan asks greedily.

''When I stuck it on I saw the pyramid of Giza and whoos straight across the desert to Karnak,'' the kid explains exited.

''By putting this on you may have started the chain reaction that could bring upon the next apocalypse,'' I say to him and see his expression chance into horror-struck.

''You lighten up,'' O'Connell says and points at me, ''you big trouble,'' he points at the kid, ''you get in the car,'' he finally points Jonathan.

We go in the car and O'Connell starts driving towards the museum.

''I'm sorry if I alarmed your son. But you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on his wrist we only have seven days before the Scorpion king awakens,'' I explain to O'Connell.

''We? What we?'' O'Connell asks.

''If he's not killed he will raise the army of Anubis,'' I explain.

''I take it that's not a good thing?'' Jonathan asks from the back seat.

''Oh he'll wipe out the world,'' O'Connell says as if these things would happen every day.

''Oh the old wipe-out-the-world ploy,'' Jonathan lightly replies.

''Whomever can kill the Scorpion king can send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy man kind and rule the earth,'' I say.

''So that's why they duck up Imhotep. Cause he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King,'' O'Connell says.

''That is their plan,'' I confirm he's prediction. We finally arrive to the museum. O'Connell turns to his son.

''Okay Alex I've big job for you. I want you to stay here and protect the car,''

''I could do that,'' Jonathan offers.

''Protect the car. Come on dad just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid,'' The kid replies.

''If you see anyone coming out screaming it's just me,'' Jonathan says disappointed to the kid.

''Maybe you should stay and watch over him,'' O'Connell says to him.

''Now you're talking,'' Jonathan agrees. We go behind the car and O'Connell takes out his guns.

''You want the shotgun?'' He asks.

''No I prefer the Thompson,'' I say. We take out the guns and start loading them. I can't help but to think Nikki who's inside right now. During all these years there hasn't been a day that I wouldn't think of her. Her fiery spirit and smart mouth. Her kindness and daringness. Her beauty and everything that makes her her.

And when we finally meet after all these years I let them capture her. I failed to protect the one that means the world to me. I will not let them harm her in any way. That I promise.

I then look at O'Connell and see familiar a tattoo on his wrist. It couldn't be.

''If I were to say to you I'm a stranger traveling from the east seeking for that what is lost…'' I say to him.

''Then I would replay that I'm a stranger traveling from the west it is I whom you seek. But how?'' O'Connell says not quite believing.

''Then it is true. You have the secret mark,'' I say as I hold his wrist and show his the tattoo.

''Well that no I got slapped on when me and Nikki were in orphanage in Cairo,'' O'Connell says.

''That mark means you're the protector on man. A warrior for god. A medjai,'' I try to explain.

''Sorry. Got the wrong guy,'' O'Connell says as we start to walk in the museum.


	3. Mummy again

3. Mummy again

Nikki's POV

I wake up because somebody's poking my side. I open my eyes and see Evy's worried face.

''What happened?'' I ask. I notice that we're on a wooden plate and that our hands and legs are tied up.

''No time to explain. Look,'' Evy points to the center of the room we're in and I see it.

''They've found him,'' we say as we look Imhotep's mummified body. I then look at the man reading the Book of the dead. It's the British Museum's curator Mr. Hafez. What's going on?

Ardeth's POV

We walk in the dark silent museum towards the noise coming from the inner room in the museum. Then all of the sudden the mummies come to life. We hurry towards the noise and when we finally came to the room we see the curator reading the Book of the dead and other men kneeling in a circle. And the creature is in the middle of the circle. Nikki and Evelyn are tied up on the wooden plate on the side.

We kneel behind the rail to keep ourselves hidden.

Then the creature breaks free from its earthly prison. It looks around and asks questions. The Curator speaks to him and then the same woman from the diggings comes in. The creature seems to recognize her.

''You know. Couple of years ago this would have seem very strange to me,'' O'Connell says as he walks away.

Nikki's POV

I see the creature awaken. He walks around and asks questions curator is careful and answers to him in ancient Egypt. Then a beautiful woman walks in and for a moment a see her in an ancient Egypt get-up then back to her normal clothes. What was that?

''Do not be afraid,'' the curator says to her as she stands in front of Imhotep.

''I am not afraid,'' she says and then in ancient Egypt claims to be reborn Anck-Su-Namun. Thank god Evy taught me ancient Egypt's language. They talked a while and then the woman points at us and Imhotep turns at us.

He is pretty pissed off seeing Evy but then he looks at me and once again claims that I'm Suhra. I mean come on.

The woman says that he must be pretty happy to see us burned. He is more than happy to burn Evy but he says that I, or as he says 'Suhra', must not be harmed. So some men grab me and take me off the plate as some others lift Evy and the plate we were on. We both start to struggle to get away.

Imhotep and the woman then walk next to me. Imhotep places his hand to my shoulder and I can feel the shivers go down my spine. They then stop next to a big fire.

''Oh my god. You wait we'll put you back in your grave yet,'' Evy yells at Imhotep.

''Not if we but you in your grave first,'' the curator says.

''Burn her,'' Imhotep yells and the woman translates. They start to throw Evy in the fire just when Rick jumps from behind the fire. He grabs her and I use the confusion to my advantage. I kick the men holding me to the place men should never be kicked and then I elbow them in the face. If I'm lucky I broke their noses. I ran to Rick and Evy and he guts our robes just when I hear gun shots.

I steal one of Rick's guns and as we shoot the men we try to make our way out. We run out and grab Ardeth on our way with us and run out of the museum where we apparently were. We run out and I see Evy trying to lock the door with a bench.

''Honey what's ya doing? These guys don't use doors,'' Rick says as he pulls Evy with him. We run towards the car that's parked in front of the museum but I find it's locked. I turn around and look at Rick who's just as confused as I am.

''Where the hell is Jonathan?'' Rick yells and just then Jonathan and Alex come with a double-decker bus. I look at it not quite believing my eyes.

''What matter with my car?'' Rick asks Jonathan. They start then arguing whose idea this was and I just pull Rick in the buss.

''Jonathan forget it. Just start driving,'' I yell at Jonathan who immediately starts driving. Just then like Rick predicted the mummies come out through the wall. They smash Rick's car and he wines next to me about its fate.

''Oh I hate mummies,'' Rick states.

''Amen brother,'' I say as I check my gun and see that it's loaded.

''Glad to see me now?'' Ardeth ask Rick. More than ever, I think myself.

''Just like old times,'' Rick says as he walks upstairs. I start shooting at the mummies but once again these guys are impossible to kill. I keep shooting but I soon run out of bullets and throw the gun away. The mummies come inside and all I can really do is kick and hit them. Not that it's really doing anything.

The mummy picks me up by my throat and throws me down the aisle. It tries to kick me but I manage to move away. Ardeth then shoots the mummy into pieces. I rise up and nod to thank him. Evy blasts the remaining mummy and then Rick comes down as he apparently got rid of his mummy too. Jonathan stops the buss on the bridge.

I sit one of the seats and take a deep breath. Apparently mummies are part of our lives after all.

''You alright?'' Rick asks us. I simply nod.

''This was my first buss drive,'' Ardeth chuckles.

''Welcome to England,'' I say to him. He then looks at me as if he didn't realize I was there. He rises from his seat and walks to me. He takes my hand and pulls me up and before I get to notice anything else he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist. Oh how I've waited this moment.

We pull apart and I look at him in the eyes.

''I missed you,'' he says to me.

''I missed you too,'' I say to him. Just then we hear a load scream and I see somebody grabbing Alex I run after Rick who's already running after him. I run out of the bus and see him running up the closing bridge. I see him jumping to the other side but I know that he's too late already. Alex.


	4. Magic carpet Sort of

4. Magic carpet. Sort of

Rick comes back and Evy runs to his arms. I can see tears streaming down her face and Rick's eyes are a little moist too. I feel like I would cry too but I have to stay strong for them. Rick tries to calm Evy by stroking her hair. That's when Ardeth stands next to me.

''Please. Do not fear for your son, my friends. They cannot hurt him for he wears the bracelet of Anubis,'' he says to us. Alex is what?

''Alex is wearing the bracelet?'' Evy asks.

''I knew that little weasel was hiding something,'' I say as I ran my fingers through my hair.

''When he put it on he said he saw pyramids of Giza, he said he saw temple of Karnak…'' Rick stars to explain but is interrupted by Ardeth

''Yes and when they reach the temple of Karnak the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey,'' he explains to us.

''Well if we don't get to Karnak before them we don't have any idea where to look for him next,'' Evy says in a little panicked voice.

''Seems to me that we need a magic carpet,'' Rick says and look at me cheekily. That's when I face palm myself. I promised I would never ever go meet him again.

XXX

We drive in a car through the desert of Egypt to get to our old friend Izzy's Flying Carpet airline service. If you can call it that. Ardeth separated from us to go inform his tripe about Imhotep's rising and Alex's kidnapping. He promised to meet us here at Izzy's.

''This is the Magic carpet?'' Evy asks as we walk towards the doors. The place is a mess. Not that it ever was anything else.

''Izzy's fine. He's a professional,'' Rick confirms to her.

''Yeah, professional screw-up,'' I say to him.

''When has Izzy ever let us down, Nikki?'' Rick asks.

''Tell me one time he hasn't,'' I reply. Just the Izzy walks out of the doors wearing his pilot hat and for some reason an eye patch.

''Izzy,'' Rick says to him happily. Izzy takes one look at us and runs straight back inside locking the door behind him. ''Hey'' Rick yells at him.

''He definitely remembers you,'' Evy says.

''After all we been through together I'd be surprised if he didn't,'' I say to her.

''He's a little shy,'' Rick says. I try to cover my laughter to seem like a cough. ''Jonathan get our packs,'' Rick says to Jonathan.

''Oh, my hands are full,'' Jonathan tries to slip from the task but,

''Now,'' Rick half yelled and grabs his golden stick he was carrying and that got Jonathan moving. ''I'll deal with the flight details,'' Rick says as he grabs his gun and shoots the door lock in to pieces.

''Honey, you're not a settle man,'' Evy says

''We don't have time for settle,'' Rick says as he opens the door and we walk inside. I see Izzy trying to run away from us. Not that I really blame him.

''Izzy come here,'' Rick says to him as if trying to call a dog.

''Doesn't seem happy to see you,'' Evy states

''Never turned me down yet,'' Rick says

''Yeah, yet,'' I mumble.

''Whatever it is. Whatever you need I don't care. Forget it O'Connell. Every time I hook up with you two I get shot. Last time I got shot in the arse. I'm in mourning for my arse,'' he says as he garbs some maps under some sleeping man and starts to walk away. ''Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?'' Izzy asks us

''Bank job?'' Evy asks

''Now that was a fun summer,'' I joke as Rick just looks sheepishly at us.

''It's not like it sounds,'' Rick tries to explain.

''Aah, it's exactly how it sounds. I'm flying high hiding in a sun when a white guys here flak me down, so I fly in low for pick up. The next thing you know I get shot. I'm lying in the middle of the road in my spleen hanging out when I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl,'' Izzy reveals.

''Belly dancer girl. Izzy I thing you and I should talk,'' Evy says

''As long as I don't get shot,'' Izzy agrees.

''Quit your whining,'' I say to him

''You're gonna get paid this time,'' Rick says as he throws him a hand full of cash.

''Oh O'Connell really? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?'' He asks as he puts the money in his pocket. I look around and see a man having a bath and reading a newspaper in the wide open.

''Yeah, what exactly?'' I say sarcastically.

''Listen. Let's keep this short. My little boy is out there and I'm gonna do everything that it takes to get him back,'' Rick explains as he waves Jonathans golden stick in front of Izzy. That got Izzy's attention.

''O'Connell you give me the gold stick there and you can shave my head and wax my legs and use me for a surfboard,'' Izzy offers. Rick the throws the stick to Izzy who drops the maps as he catches it.

''Didn't we do that in Tripoli?'' Rick asks

''Worst Christmas ever,'' I say. Then Izzy explains that he hasn't lost his eye and Rick ribs the eye patch off. We walk away to meet Ardeth and his fellow medjais. I hear Izzy complaining something about shooting behind me.

Ardeth then gets off his horse and walks to us. Rick simply raises his hand to greet him.

''These are the commanders of twelve tripe's of medjais. Horus,'' he says as a hawk flies to him.

''Pet bird,'' Jonathan says to him

''My best and most clever friend,'' Ardeth corrects

''Should I feel offended?'' I quietly ask.

''He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow,'' he continues, ''Allah ahu mana,'' he the yells at the commanders and they answer him back. Then they leave us and return to their troops.

''If the army of Anubis rises they will do all they can to stop it,'' Ardeth tells us. We start walking towards Izzy's air plane.

''Rick are you sure his reliable?'' Evy asks

''Yeah he's reliable…ish'' Rick says. That's when we see a big air balloon. What the hell? The balloon looked like one touch to it and it would fall into pieces. In the balloon were patches all around it. Where the hell was his airplane, not that it was in any better shape.

''Isn't she beautiful?'' Izzy asks excitedly.

''It's a balloon,'' Rick states.

''It's a dirigible,'' Izzy corrects.

''Where's your airplane?'' I ask

''Hah airplanes are thing in the past,'' Izzy chuckles

''Izzy you were right,'' Rick says

''I was?'' He asks

''Yeah you're gonna get shot,'' I say as Rick and I pull out our guns and point them at him.

''Whoa, whoa, She's faster than she looks. And she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people which is a very good thing. Unless of course we go with your way. Barding in face first, guns placing and getting your friends shot in the arse,'' Izzy says. We just shrug our shoulders and put out guns away.

''Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?'' Ardeth asks.

''We're busy bodies. No time for that,'' I say to him as I pat him on the shoulder and start walking toward the 'dirigible'. We climb in and Izzy cuts the safety robe and our journey starts once again


	5. Past revealed

5. Past revealed

We flew over pyramids of Giza and over the desert to reach the temple of Karnak. Nights were a pit chilly but we managed. One time Ardeth noticed me shiver a pit and offered his cloak to me to keep warm. I took the cloak and thanked him. He then sits next to me and Jonathan

''O'Connell does not want to believe but he flies like Horus towards his destiny,'' Ardeth explained to us.

'Yes yes very interesting. But tell me something more about this gold pyramid,'' Jonathan asks greedily. Ardeth looks at him for a moment and then starts

''Well it is written that at the time of the Scorpion king no man who has ever lied eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tail,''

''Where is all this stuff written?'' Jonathan asks as he tries to reach something from Izzy's feet. ''Hello,'' Jonathan says as he takes out the golden stick Rick gave to Izzy earlier. ''Got it,'' He puts it close to his chest as he looks up to see if Izzy noticed which he hasn't. ''Pretty nice aye? This is all I have left in the world. Rest of my fortune was lost,'' he explains.

I snort to that, ''You mean you gambled all your money?'' I say to him. He chuckles a little ashamed.

''Well if the curator reacted to it as you say it must be very important if I were you I would keep it close,'' Ardeth then says to him.

''My friend the gods couldn't take this away from me,'' Jonathan says just when Izzy grabs the stick,

''Hey, that's mine,'' Izzy says. They struggle for it for a moment but in the end Izzy has the stick

''Keep your hand off it,'' he finally warns Jonathan. I try to hide my laughter failing miserably. I can see Ardeth also smiling to the scene.

''Well goodnight everyone. I think I'm going to sleep now so keep your fighting in minimum,'' I say to them as I turn to my side and try to have some sleep.

XXX

The next day Rick and I practice our hand to hand combat skills while the others watched. Rick beat me three times and I beat him two. Then he moved to help Evy practice her skills that were a pit simpler than mine, but of course she didn't have that kind of experience that Rick and I had.

Ardeth was surprisingly impressed about my skills.

''What did you think I would be? The damsel in distress?'' I asked him

''No not really. After last time, no, I never thought you as a damsel, but as a fellow warrior. I'm just surprised since no woman in my tribe has had a warriors training,'' he answers. I smile at him and I'm thanking that he does not think that I'm somehow below him.

XXX

That evening Ardeth and Rick were discussing something and Evy was simply looking at the horizon. I sit next to Jonathan who was still mobbing at the loss of his stick.

''Cheer up. Who knows what you will find when we get to the Ahm Shere,'' I say to him.

''You don't understand. That stick was my everything, my whole world,'' he whines.

''You really have a small world,'' I mumble. We then fly to the smoky cloud and I can't see a thing. Great.

'' It's time to remind who you are…'' I hear a voice say in ancient Egypt. What? My vision starts to get blurry and weird images start to run through my mind. [AN: I suggest you read my other story Death is only the beginning to understand what happens next]

I see myself as an Ancient Egyptian and Imhotep's little sister. He was very over protective of me. I was the royal healer and I fell in love to the royal warrior Ardeth. I knew Imhotep's plan to kill the Pharaoh to be with his love Anck-Su-Namun and I tried to stop him. But doing so Imhotep accidently pushed me over the rail of the balcony and I died when I hit the ground.

I feel someone shaking me and I wake up from my trance like state. I look and see Ardeth's worried face and behind him everybody else.

''What's going on?'' I whisper

''What's going on? Evy just almost fell over the rail and you seemed to be in a trance. I too would like to know what's going on,'' Rick says.

''Evy almost what?'' I ask and look at Evy who's standing behind Rick.

Evy then starts to explain how in the past she was the princess of Egypt and why she knew where the bracelet was. She then explains how she remembers me. Then everybody starts looking at me.

''Okay I was in the Ancient Egypt and Imhotep was my brother back then. He also killed me,'' I say to them frustrated.

''He killed you?'' Rick asks.

''Well not intentionally,'' I say. I then explain what I saw and everybody were bit taken off by it. Especially Ardeth.

''I think I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up in the morning,'' I say. I move to the other side of the ship and turn my face away from everyone. I really need to think this alone.

Now everything in the past made clear to me. How the last time we met Imhotep he seemed to know me and tried to protect me. He probably felt guilty about killing me and tried to make it up.

Unfortunately it's a bit too late. I can't forgive him. He killed the Pharaoh over a women. And he killed…me. His little sister. I was with him always. I looked up to him. He was all I had left from my family and he turned his back on me for her.

No he is not my brother not now anyway. Rick is. He's always been there for me. Even after he met Evy. He looked after me. He's not the man who killed me. I promise I couldn't stop him back then but I will do it now. Mark my words Imhotep you're going down once and for all.

I then close my eyes so that I could sleep. I fell asleep pretty quickly and dreamed my past life over and over again.


End file.
